Oliver (1988 film)
Oliver (1988 film) is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 7th January 1997. Description Cast * Joey Lawrence as Oliver * Ian Somerhalder as Bow * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Susanne Pollatschek as Hannah * Sandra Dickinson as Bertha * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Kate Harbour as Bobby * Maria Darling as Toby * Susan Sheridan as 19-GB * Peter Ustinov as Father Cat * Jane Horracks as Mother Cat * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Elton John as John's Dad * Deborra-Lee Furness as Dawn's Mum * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Juliet Rylance as Fluffy Kitty * Josie Lawrence as Alice * Julia DiMattia as Emily * Paul Winchell as Gargamel * Robert Loggia as Sykes * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton * David Jason as Slithe * Jimmy Hibbert as Jackalman * Lionel Jeffries as Monkian * Joe Ranft as Vultureman * Peter Hawkins, Lionel Jeffries, Roy Kinnear, Bernard Cribbins, Michael Hordern, David Jason, Richard Pearson, Ian Carmichael, Peter Sallis, John Hurt, John Mills, Ralph Richardson, Joss Ackland and Malcolm McDowell as the Lizards * John Stephenson as the Werewolf * Peter Hawkins as Dr. Curt Connors * Mel Blanc as The Lizard * Adele Silva as Cute Female Dolphin * Phil Harris as Narrator * Frank Welker as The Crocodiles Trivia Trailers and info Opening # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. # Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # Sleeping Beauty (Now Awakening on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # Herbie Videos from 1995 with clips of "Herbie Goes Bananas", "Herbie Rides Again", "Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo" and "The Love Bug". (Now Available on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 with clips of "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Disney's Storybook Favourites" and "Winnie the Pooh". # Gargoyles: The Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # The Rescuers (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon to Video) # Oliver and Company (Short version) (Available Soon on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Coming Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Oliver and Company Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (Orange Background) (announced by John Sachs)